


Defending the Night

by Mischievous_Historian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Defend, Demon, Fairy, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Magic, Magic-Users, Night, Shadows - Freeform, Succubus, Walking Home, Wings, Witchcraft, Witches, angel - Freeform, fae, faerie - Freeform, fight, park, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Historian/pseuds/Mischievous_Historian
Summary: Walking home, he hopes to get to safety and avoid another conflict... Luck is not on his side tonight.





	Defending the Night

Night descended quickly, far too quickly for his taste if he was honest. Daytime was safe, but the night was when all the creepy crawlies came out. He glanced at the trees surrounding the park’s walkway, shade that had offered cool respite in the summer sun now offered only dark promises in the night. 

He hunched his shoulders and pulled the hoodie tighter around him, hood pulled as far forward as it would go. If he could get home before midnight he was pretty sure he would be safe. His father had warned him about staying out too late more times than he could count. He wished he had listened. 

“Hey there, handsome. Walk a lonely girl home?”

A woman was sitting on one of the park benches, her skirt hiked just a little too high and her blouse cut a little too low. She looked to be in her thirties with impeccable makeup. He only quickened his step. She grabbed at his arm, claws pressing through his sleeves. 

“It’s not polite to leave a lady in distress.”

He tried to shake her off, but she had a hold of him and was not about to let go. 

“Let go, witch.”

She cackled and shook her head, her eyes glowed a dark umber. 

“I eat little witches for breakfast, human.”

He gritted his teeth and tried once again to pull free of her grasp, but to no avail. He did not want to fight her. He could win, but there was a cost. There was always a cost. 

“You do not want to do this. You will lose.”

He kept his voice low enough that only she would hear him. There was no one else to hear, but he took no chances. She snarled and pressed her body against his. He could feel the hardness of her stomach and pelvis. He flinched internally. She was a hungry one, those were always the more dangerous bastards. 

“Last chance to walk away.”

She only cackled and pushed harder against him. She took a deep breath then let it go, what should have smelled appealing was only a cloud of noxious, fetid air that turned his stomach faster than any rotting rubbish. 

Counting to five he summoned his strength and cleared his mind. He hated this part of his job, he wished he could make it go away. No good without evil though. No light without dark. 

“Step back, demon. Know your place!”

His voice took on a deep timbre and his body swelled with the power he kept locked inside. Pale blue lines swirled along his arms down to his hands and up his neck and onto his face. He could feel his heart rate rising even as he centered himself. 

He folded his fingers and hands in a series of ornate positions, muttering to himself in a tongue so long dead that man had forgotten it ever existed. 

The woman for her part hissed and spat at him as light encircled her, binding her to the spot where she stood. He stalked back toward her, this time letting the light overtake him until it was all he could see. The woman became little more than a shadow before him. Wrapping his hands around her neck, he crushed it slowly, reveling in her screams as she writhed then turned to ash in his hands. 

When the screams were silenced and the ashes had blown away he closed his eyes and begged the power to come back inside. It did so, reluctantly, slithering back into the well he kept locked deep within his soul. 

He resumed his walk home, hunching his shoulders and tucking his now stinging hands into his pocket. The moon shone high above him, casting shadows over everything. Looking back, he could see his own shadow following behind him. Wings he kept hidden from the world taunted him with what he really was. Turning back to the road, he growled and walked quickly the rest of the pathway home.


End file.
